a demonic foe
by Darknight 01
Summary: Itchigo and Rukia finds a grim reaper of soul reapers and are tring to protect him while finding a hallow kept in secret for years as they got a taste of his power find out whats happens


Bleach

Chapter one

A Demonic Foe

A young man name Itchigo age 15 became friends with a soul but soon Hallows started to hunt him for his spiritual energy a girl name Rukia was just in town searching for this power she though of it as the Hallows energy so she went on the mission to slay it. Itchigo was at home when Rukia know as a soul reaper came in his room itchigo's family was in trouble when the hallow attacked them searching for a huge spiritual energy. Itchigo fled to help them when he was defenseless the hallow attacked Rukia jumped in to save his life. Itchigo wanted to save everyone so the soul reaper gave him her zompatoe. As Itchigo gather his powerful spiritual energy he slayed the hallow. And from than on he has live out fighting hundreds of battles as a soul reaper now its two years later and Itchigo, Rukia along with his other friends and his worse foe Rengi which is now his best friend travel the town to destroy the evil of up rising not knowing that a new foe has resurrected as its looking for revenge find out what happens on Bleach.

"Itchigo wait up school doesn't start until 8:00 am. Its 7:30," "well Rukia if you walk faster maybe u will catch up with Itchigo as she looked at Itchigo's clothing. He wore long pants dark color, his shirt was a study shirt as he wore a neck tie. Itchigo look at Rukia as she was wearing a bear suit, as he asked "Rukia why are u wearing a bear suit" "Itchigo its Halloween this is when u dress up but also keep a look out because strong Hallows emerge from to spiritual world so as a camoflag I wore this." "yeah u just wanted to dress up I will change into my Banki haaaaa alright now lets go.

Meanwhile over in the spiritual world hallows rained over the city. "arrgh get back u fiend," "gag" "roarr" "hm this is so such a pity necro suck." A mysterious character came and observed everything around him as he laughed. Anouther person jumped from the trees with his zampatoe as he shouted. "buster blade BRAVER!" The mysterious person was sliced in half as all of the souls he stole ran out than he rushed behind the person and grabbed the person by the head"ha ha your strong and you released my hallow spirits mind if I use your spirit energy." "let me go sorry but I am using my spirit." "sorry but I need power ha ha ha" "arrrh"

Back in the real world Itchigo and Rukia finally made it to school to see that everyone were dressed up in funny costumes Chad was dressed up as a grim reaper, Oriuhemi was dress as a ghost with the cheapest rags, everyone dressed weired to Itchigo. Meanwhile in the school basement a ripple between the real world and the spiriual world opened up. "Itchigo its me Oriuhemi guess what I am," "A bum" "No silly I am a ghost booooooo ha hey u dress up as ur Banki nice oh hey Rukia." "hey how u been its been what one year since we seen each other." Suddenly Itchigo and Rukia sensed a hallow activity and found that it was coming from the basement." So they ran towards the basement in a hurry as they ran to the door and opened it they saw millions of hallows emerged out the area than they ran past Itchigo and Rukia. "Itchigo it looks as if the hallows are scared of something big." Itchigo couldn't move at the enormous hallow energy was pressing on him. Then a huge arm grabbed both Itchigo and Rukia and sucked them into the spirit world. As Itchigo entered the spirit world he broke free and pulled out his zompatoe and sliced the arm to free Rukia but the arm was two strong to break Rukia screamed as she was sucked into a shadow. "RUKIAAAAA"

"You bastard show yourself give back Rukia show yourself." Then a shadow reappeared and formed into a human guy he wore baggy jeans and a muscle shirt with military boots." "who are u and were is Rukia?" "Ha she is in my body my name is Lord Kira and I sensed ur spiritual energy and I want a taste. The guy rushed towards Itchigo at full force a Itchigo pulled out his zompatoe and blocked his pursuit. Soon Itchigo Shouted "U SON OF A BITCH" as he thrusted his blade to push Lordkira as soon as he flew Itchigo threw his sword at lordkira's face and made a cut as he shouted at him. "Give me back Rukia If you don't I'll kill you!" "ha ha ha this is the secouned time I got hurt today but someone has u beat a little kid who used a move call braver and set free all the souls I captured I work so hard to get them.

Then Itchigo got pissed off and sliced Lordkira's body a thousand times in five seconds a Itchigo opened a huge hole in Kira's chest as Rukia and a Boy emerged from his body Kira disappeared to heal himself. "Itchigo Help this kid he is pretty badly wounded carry him to your house lets get out of here I'll open a gate, Heavens gate open" A huge door opened to the real world Itchigo lifted the boy and him an Rukia along with the unconscious boy walked out of the spiritual world. Then they fled towards Itchigo's house and put the boy on a hospital bed as Rukia used her magic to heal the boy while Itchigo was sitting on the roof thinking about Lord Kira as he wondered why he didn't fight back. Then he rose up and shouted "Kira WERE EVER U ARE U WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME NEXT TIME! "Hey Itchigo come here the boy is awaking." Itchigo jumped from off his roof and entered the room were Rukia and the boy were as he entered the boys eyes opened. "hey are u okay what is your name?" asked Rukia "... were am I am I dead no it doesn't fell like it huh who are u guys" "my name is Itchigo and that over there is my girl Rukia she asked u whats ur name," Itchigo talked in a deep voice. "wow Itchigo and Rukia hm my name is... I can't remember my name but u can call me what ever u want."

"Itchigo he lost his memory we should give him a name how about show lee," "sounds retarted how about Len. its seem like a descent name for awhile." "alright but hey Len. do you remember anything about yourself like do u live in the spiritual world." "no I feel as I live in this world but I can't remember sorry I am not much of help." The door bell rang Rukia ran to answer the door while Itchigo game the boy some new cloths because his old ones were all beaten up. Len went to the bathroom to change while Rukia opened the door she was surprised to see Rengi and Chad at the door so she invited them in as they entered the dinning room to speak. "So Rukia did u hear about what happen in the soul sisiety a strange creature came and attacked everything in its path" "yeah Itchigo fought it but wasn't able to stop it" "what that are u hurt" asked Chad "No I am okay" "well one boy gave up his life to free the hallows and spirit people." Then Itchigo entered the room with Len. as Itchigo spoke "well he is still alive he is right here." Rukia took a look at Len.'s new cloths he was wearing a muscle shirt with black long jean pants as he wore combact sneakers. Rengi stand to ask Len some questions "so Len. or should I say lord L. what makes u think u can fool people to hide ur identity" "thats ur name u know him" asked Itchigo

"yeah I do I heard who he is from hallows that he is a grim reaper of souls he doesn't even know his own name" "rengi he lost his memory," said Rukia suddenly a huge shadow came emerging from the wall "Its lord kira" said Itchigo the creature transformed the area to darkness as the hallow emerged. It had a stripped mask with five horns on his head with his body huge and muscular as it spoke. "I am looking to battle Lord L." Itchigo, Rengi, and Rukia pulled out their Zompactoe as they protected L. Chad transformed his arm as he rushed at the Hallow but the hallow just pushed him back."

"L. walked in front of them as he said "I'll handle this I don't want anyone to get involved Alright come at me," "ah grim reaper its an hounor to serve u only if u can defeat me in combact" "don't listen to him he is lying." said Rukia "I believe him" said L as he summoned his Zompatoe as it was as huge as Itchigo but 2 larger L was confussed as the hallow rushed towards him and pulled out its claws "her I come grim Reaper!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
